


Swing Kids, Arvid wall

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Gen, Guitars, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Swing Kids, Arvid wall

This movie was just too much for me. I didn't get the characters out of my head. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000bpqyb/) |  **Herr Hitman, happy**  
This is my favourite character right after Thomas and Peter. He's got depth, looks cute (imo) and plays the guitar just fantastic! Click the wall to enlarge.  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
